


Harry's Inheritance that no one knew he'd get. REVISED.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dream Sex., Dream Violation, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Parent-Twist, Resorting, Tattoos, True Mates, Wand Play, peircings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Harry gets an Inheritance a year after Voldemort's already been taken out. The four year late, inheritance could have really helped with this; now, it's just there. He's legally about to use magic but hasn't a clue how he's going to break it to his friends that he's into the same sex; especially when he's sure one of his best friends still believe he's still into his younger sister, and so doesn't actually break the news conventionally.Other than this, apparently comes with some old family secrets that were buried and oh, would you look at that, of course he would be having weird dreams about another male, that's apparently his mate and of course, he'd be marked for a punishment.





	Harry's Inheritance that no one knew he'd get. REVISED.

**Harry's Inheritance that no one knew he'd get**

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.

I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

 ||

**A visit to Muggle London and a Well Over-due change in appearances.**

The raven was walking through Muggle London on the day before term restarted at Hogwarts, searching all the stores and simply wondering, because why not? He’d been free to do anything he’d wanted all summer—since he’d finished the last year without really attending the magic school at all, busy with defeating Voldemort and happen to now be eighteen, heading back. There had of course been a few “Don’t do that, it’s too dangerous Harry” and “We’re just worried about you, please be careful” by his Godfather Sirius Black; who had been cleared by the Ministry upon finding Pettigrew’s body at Malfoy Manor and not disintegrated 13 years ago, and his Honorary Godfather Remus Lupin but besides those, he really had been able to do anything he wanted.

Right now, that consisted of him heading towards the piercing studio just around the bend. He’d scouted this place a week ago, thinking over the idea of really getting some. Since that idea had become more definite, here he was but he was stuck on whether he wanted to get a tattoo afterwards—as he had thought about this as well.

The raven pushed open the door of the quaint studio and as the small golden bell chimed, a woman at the front desk looked up from her comic book. She had a head of pink, large round blue eyes that narrowed at him as she said, ‘Hello, may I help you?’ in a mellow voice and a few of her own piercings.

Walking up to the counter, Harry raised an eyebrow in reply to her. ‘Yes…I’d like a few piercings please.’ He thought it rather obvious, considering he was standing in a piercing studio.

‘Mmhm. How old are you?’

’18.’ He replied dryly.

‘Is that right, got any proof Kid?’ She asked, looking him up and down interestingly. Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and simply pulled out his Muggle Driver’s license, handing it over the counter to her reaching hands and shoving his back into his jacket pockets as he waited for her to skim the words written thereon. ‘Hm.’ She hummed. ‘Harry James Potter?’ She questioned. ’31.07.1980— That would make you just eighteen.’ She raised a pierced brow as she handed it back with a flourish. He was glad he’d had the thought, with a brief conversation with his bookworm best friend Hermione Granger, to take a Muggle Driving Test.

He did of course have his identification details on the new Gringotts Credit Cards, but he couldn’t very well hand that over to her, now could he? He nodded. ‘Yeah, can I get my piercings now?’

‘Don’t see why not. Where you want ‘em?’

‘Oh.’ He hadn’t expected to be telling the receptionist. ‘Well, I want two on my right ear, one at the top and one of my lobe.’ He pointed and then stopped in thought, wondering if he did in fact want to get **that one** or simply go for his tongue instead. His brow furrowed deeply, his bottom lip indenting as teeth dug down and drew it inwards. ‘Uh’ His emerald eyes flickered around then he nodded, determined, committed. ‘I’d also like one on my tongue…’ He started to turn red, feeling uncomfortable, even if she had probably heard this a million times he was still embarrassed to be telling a woman. ‘…and um, my dick…Please?’ He ended up questioning.

She raised both her finely shaped brows, stood and walked brusquely into the back room through a very silvery door. Trying to peer through into the next room, Harry saw the man that would supposedly be doing the piercing—he was doing someone else right now and had turned at the receptionist entering. Harry hoped this man was the one doing it anyway. The man was handsome, probably in his Mid-20’s, pale but not like he never saw the sun, sandy blonde strands fell lusciously to his shoulders where it wasn’t tied back with a ribbon of silver that matched the silken shirt, the door, and complimented the amber of his eyes and the shining blue stud in his left earlobe.

Harry sighed, swallowed and licked his lips of what could have potentially been drool. The raven was gay, and he still had to figure out a way to break the news to his best friends. He was sure one of them still believed that he was in fact still into his younger sister Ginny. To be honest, Hermione had probably figured this way out in advance and had probably been bidding the time to tell him “I thought as much.”

The receptionist returned to her immaculate counter, smiling. ‘Alright, go on through.’

Harry nodded, ‘Thanks’ as he walked passed, stepping into the next room. He was looking around, the door closing partially behind him automatically when someone spoke to his left.

‘Take a seat just there kid, I’ll be just a moment. Oh! What you want first?’ The young piercer asked, smirking at the last as Harry flushed through his scowling of being constantly nicknamed kid but, swallowing nervously, he sat on the indicated bed-chair behind him.

‘Um…’ He stuttered, swallowing.

Turning to face him, the guy snorted but not unkindly. ‘Tell you what. We’ll do your family jewels first, alright, get it out of the way? Then, we can do your ear and then your tongue, sound good?’ Harry just smiled shyly and nodded, licking at his lips. It was five minutes later of nervously waiting his turn when he jumped, the piercer having spoken to his right. Harry had completely zoned out. ‘Alright then bud, stand up and get those off for me.’ He stated, swivelling around in his chair to grab the equipment he would need as the door made movement behind them—the other person had left.

‘Sure’ he coughed as it came out as a quake then nodded, his face blushing fiercely. He slid his trousers and briefs halfway before the man quietly stated that he would need to take them all the way off, so that he could have unobstructed moveability. The sandy blonde was staring at Harry’s exposed cock with some interest as Harry gulped silently, pushing them all the way to the floor, stepping out of them, and laying himself back on the bed-chair.

‘Alrighty, now, could you relax for me?’ He was smiling kindly, eyes intent on Harry’s penis. ‘Now, it isn’t completely necessary to be erect to get a genital piercing however as you appear to be semi-hard already and having some difficulty…DO you believe you could get it completely hard for me? It might be a bit easier than now and I do recommend you get the Prince Albert FYI.’ The man’s voice shivered a little bit and being extremely nervous by this, Harry didn’t take much notice between the pause in “Get it hard” and “It might be easier”. If he had, he might have thought the man simply wanted to see his cock at full draw.

Nevertheless, still nervous enough that he might not be able to get it entirely hard either, he tried anyway. It seemed to be stuck on semi. He was rubbing his palm over the length, brushing his thumb over the head and grabbing it in his hand to pump but after two minutes of getting nowhere, limp or hard, Harry sat back with a strangled sob, his hand dropping by his side.

The handsome man beside him bit his own lip as he leaned forward slowly with his true intentions. ‘Relax and let me help?’ His words were gentle and questioning but it wasn’t like it would be Harry’s first time for another male’s hand on his junk. Contrary to his own thoughts he did screw his eyes shut and breath out shakily as the older man took hold. Somehow, without realising it, the man’s palm had gotten slick. The slickness seemed to make things a little easier, the hand moved up his member easily and slowly, his thumb caressing the reddened head and spreading the pre-cum that started to accumulate. The hand glided down then back up, down all the way to the base, the knuckles brushing Harry’s balls and then back up the head again, over and over until Harry was starting to pant with the pleasure.

His own hands were wrapped around the sides of the chair, and his eyes kept closed. They flew open however, in abrupt shock as something sharp pierced his skin. ‘Relax, relax! It’ll be a bit painful but I’m afraid there isn’t anything I can really do about that… I do seriously recommend you abstain from sex for a couple weeks though.’ He sounded reluctant to hurt Harry, but it was part of the process of getting a genital piercing unfortunately.

The piercer rubbed the flesh, pulling back the foreskin as he readied the bar itself. The jewellery was think but he’d chosen nice emerald shade that clearly was to compliment Harry’s eye colour.

Harry whimpered, eyes returning closed. The man never stopped repeating gentle comforting words and when it was all done, Harry sighed in great relief though he did moan immediately as when he lifted his leg a little he bumped the appendage. He touched the softening shaft, readjusting its positioning gingerly.

‘Shh, here, this’ll help a little.’ Sandy winced slightly at the expression on Harry’s features as he moved before him to help him slip back into his pants and trousers; quickly and softly that the raven barely noticed, he rubbed some soothing clear gel into the reddened area. ‘Like I said earlier, I do recommend you stay away from having intercourse for at least a couple of weeks while you heal completely, unless of course you bottom for men, that’ll be entirely fine.’

Harry’s eyes widened slightly.

The man chuckled. ‘Everyone’s healing powers are different, and you may still have sex if you wish, safely, with condoms.’ He continued to smile. ‘You may have to also practise peeing a little differently with that, but, I think, you’ll get it pretty well and do clean it regularly, you don’t want to be getting that particular piercing infected.’ He pointed seriously. ‘Now, normally, I would have asked if you were sure about getting it before you did but you seemed pretty damned determined.’ He smiled again as Harry stood, nodding in affirmation, his voice gone, and hands pressed lightly to the now covered flesh.

‘So, instead, I’ll ask if you’re sure you want others?’ Harry nodded soundlessly. ‘Well alright then, can you slip back onto the seat for me?’ He patted the hard leather and the plastic that covered it, continuing with his reassuring smile.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, and Harry was all pierced, in pain and had all the healing and cleaning instructions given to him properly. The piercer also gave him a complimentary jewellery kit that the raven was pretty sure the man wasn’t supposed to give out for free, so he tucked it into his jacket with a quiet, ‘Thanks’ and a nod that he understood all the directions.

‘Fantastic. Now, take care and if you ever wish for any more pain feel free to come right on back and I’ll gladly give you some more.’ He snickered. Harry smiled warily. ‘Ask for Ace.’ Nodding as he walked out, paying the receptionist with cash he heard the handsome blonde chuckle.

Harry was waddling gingerly down the street, to a side alley to apparate, when he remembered he knew magic and he’d specifically looked up healing spells when he’d decided he’d wanted to get pierced. Once this was cast, he readjusted himself with ease and a sigh of the greatest relief and before apparating, slipped back into the main street and continued his walk around the shops. There were still lots to see here.

Muttering to himself, ‘Should I get that tattoo? Or shouldn’t I? It will be twice as painful as these were, right? So…Damn’ his feet seemed to stop of their own accord right before a tattoo parlour that he’d also checked out once or twice on the sly, on his indecision. ‘Oh! Well, I guess I am then…’ He looked down at his feet as he said it then looked back up, heaving a huge sigh as he pushed the doors inwards.

‘I’d like a tattoo please.’ He said this before the lady at the counter could ask him the same stupid obvious question as the last.

‘Well, yes obviously. Where and what?’ She scowled.

Harry smiled nervously, pretty sure that he had just offended the poor receptionist. ‘Well…’ He thought a moment. ‘It starts here.’ he pointed to his right hip where, had his pants been lower, you would see his dark pubic hair, ‘and then goes up here.’ He ran his finger up his side with a bitten lip to just under his armpit.

She nodded, her eyes tracking the movement then jabbed a thumb toward a curtained off doorway that had a racing dragon across it, before sliding her eyes back to painting her fingernails.  She hadn’t even bothered to point out he hadn’t mentioned the “What.” Let alone, he quirked an eyebrow, asking him for any I.D.

Shrugging, he walked on through, not his problem. The curtain fell across his shoulders as he slipped through into the dimly lit room, sitting down on a vacant plastic upholstered bed-chair without permission. ‘Heya there, kiddo.’ He blinked upwards. ‘What’ll you be wanting today and where will it be?’ The big man, muscly, narrowed his eyes at Harry accessing him, he presumed. The guy was already holding a needle tipped with dark ink and Harry assumed someone had just finished their own tattoo and were recuperating behind the adjacent curtain.

Harry’s own eyes narrowed at the use of “kid” once more but gave his where, ‘My hip, right here…’ He pointed again right up to his armpit and told him what this time. ‘I’d like a Silver dragon wrapped around a Black fox with the words Naga Vulpes scrawled beside it and vines wrapping both dragon paw and fox.’ Harry nodded to himself satisfied as the dark-haired man’s brow drew up.

‘Certainly, know what you want, don’t you? Alright then, shirt off and push those down.’

‘All the way off?’ Harry asked, curious why.

‘Yup. Best not to get the way you see.’ The man muttered, turning to a station with a clean tattoo gun box and the right ink colours.

‘Right, of course.’ Harry nodded slowly, taking off his shirt completely and dropping trow past his hips, lying down on the bed-chair. Not a minute later, the beginning of the raven’s tattoo started. It took almost two hours to finish but it was finally over, and Harry was hard-pressed to keep holding in the pained tears and screams that had threatened.

It had been so painful. It had been WORSE than getting his dick pierced or his tongue and he didn’t think that could have been possible; but here it was, the evident pain in his side. Let alone, did he think he could have been worse than that time he’d broken his arm or his leg when he’d fallen into that trick step at Hogwarts. It had been like a thousand little needles piercing his skin, and he supposed, that was exactly what it was.

‘~~And, there we are Bud.’ The man pronounced loudly, flicking his hand with a flourish towards the sensitive, red and throbbing flesh of Harry’s sun-kissed side, fingers still around a cloth and plastic wrap box.

Blinking, Harry looked down to the plastic encased area and upon seeing his envisioned design there, right there on his body, perfect and completely how he dreamed it, he smiled broadly. It was incredibly and now that it was finally complete, it had been totally worth all the pain to get it. ‘Thanks.’ He said, his smile massive.

The large man laughed, ‘Not a problem, Lad.’

The raven paid for this the same way and then headed back to the alley he had ventured into earlier, apparently not far from here, to heal his “wound” before heading out shopping once more for clothes, supplies and then apparating back to Grimmauld Place—his residence.

**The Inheritance that no one was sure he’d get.**

The door closing behind him soundly, Harry walked the stairs to dump his stuff in his room. He did a double spell on the tattoo before heading down for the kitchen, wincing, as it had started to sting something awful and blinked upon seeing his Godparents in there apparently having lunch.

‘Harry, son, sit.’ Sirius demanded upon seeing his Godson, placing a plate full of food and goblet of fresh ice cold pumpkin juice before him. He stared down at it in bewilderment, the shaggy haired man was acting as if he had made the dish.

‘Dig in Harry.’ Remus chuckled, seeing his expression, he began to pile his own food into his salivating mouth. Sirius, nodding, did the same as his lover of several years—they had kept that pretty fudging low-key and tight-lipped, considering one of them had been in Azkaban until Harry’s Third Year.

Apprehensive, Harry pointed down to his plate. ‘You made this Sirius?’

Remus laughed loudly, ‘Of course not, otherwise, you’d not be here. You know Sirius burns anything he tries to make, cub. He’s a terrible cook. I did. Dig in.’ Snorting, he shovelled the delicious looking food into his waiting mouth and moaned around the flavours that assaulted him before chugging down some sweet pumpkin juice when he choked on piece of potato.

Pat, pat.

Cough, cough.

‘Easy now. It’s not going anywhere.’ They both laughed as Harry nodded.

‘Is it good?’ Remus asked.

Harry nodded again, swirling the drink down his throat. He also knew that had it been Sirius to make the dish they wouldn’t even pretend that it was good and put it on the table—you only did that once, and only ended up in St. Mungo’s for three days once. The raven tried to suppress his snicker as he glanced under his fridge at his Godfather. The man was scowling at Remus now.

‘Oh, stop it Sirius. You’re always so touchy…’ The Werewolf suppressed his own and slid from his chair to round the table, placing a gentle kiss upon Sirius pliant lips.

They were soon in a battle of dominance that Harry quietly excused himself with a snickering mutter of ‘I’ll leave you to it.’ It wasn’t until later, as he lay sleeping in bed that something strange began to stir. It was supremely realistic in quality—the dream.

If, in fact, it was a dream at all.

_It was supremely bright, everything bathed in moonlight that sneaked between the canopied trees and yet somehow, the whole place seemed dull and deprived of colours. All except, the prominent pool of crystal waters that streamed over large smooth rocks and dribbled over large pebbles on the riverbed._

_In the middle of it all sat a young…Human, hair flowing down their back and swirling into the smooth waters as they sat on a stone. The white hair shone in the moonlight that steadily grew brighter—the skin looked silky smooth._

_The young beauty shifted on the stone, turning partially to face the raven though the hair fell into the features the naked glistening body was unmistakably male. His hand, twined with something like a young ever-growing vine, from elbow to first knuckle beckoned Harry closer to him._

_The raven had heard about something like this before, well, not consciously and not this exactly but he had heard to watch out for beautiful humans bathing themselves in waters like these that beckoned you closer—they were called Sirens._

_Alas, Harry practically glided to the edge of the natural pool and somehow, he found himself floating atop the waters stream, taking the male’s outstretched hand. The other teen’s skin was smooth in appearance and by the hand in his, it was even softer to touch._

_It was like the softest silk._

_The hand pulled him closer to the body. That body now illuminated entirely in shining moonlight, as if the canopy had decided that it would draw apart for the moon—or for this man. There were beautiful droplets of water seemingly stuck to the glistening bare form, he noticed this vaguely before slipping gracefully into the water beside the stone._

_Their bodies half immersing, Harry wasn’t sure how long they bathed together in the gentle stream, pressed up against each-other’s naked bodies—he had no idea when he had become naked either, or if, in fact, he had already been upon coming here. Their bodies were almost perfectly aligned but if he looked up, he knew that the night was growing younger and that he would have to leave._

_They said nothing to each other, but Harry felt alive, he felt whole and he thought, however improbably, in love. Probably._

_…As they lay by each other on the soft dew-covered grass of the beautiful clearing they found themselves in, with the morning fast approaching, the man beside him finally stirred, dragging himself up onto his elbows and then to his feet, swathed now in an almost see-through robe. ‘You must wake now.’ He said, his voice soft._

_Harry blinked up from his still seated position in something of a daze, not expecting voices. ‘We will meet again, I promise it. But perhaps, you should be visiting my dreams the next time, properly, my Elvish Prince.’ The beauty leaned down then, and their lips brushed._

_It was a sweet kiss, a soft kiss, a mere breath._

_‘Now wake up, my delinquent Prince.’ He whispered gently, tenderly. The young vine around his left arm winding uninhibited out in a gentle caress before lashing out._

Harry awoke from unconsciousness with a jerk, his body flying upwards and his eyes blinking wildly around the interior of his bedroom—it was swathed in darkness. ‘What? What was that? WHO was that?’ He thought frantically, hands clenching in the sheets pooled around his middle before cussing in pain and clutching at his arm.

‘Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!’ He tightened his hold on the arm unconscious and released as he stared hard at the twisted vine that snaked its way from wrist to elbow, just like the Siren in his dream. Well, this was kind of alarming…

He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, flicking a hand out to light the fixtures then started to stand, before dropping almost immediately back down. Dizziness and nausea taking hold of him, he breathed deeply through his nose and then exhaled heavily, did it twice more then stood again slowly. He waited a moment…

…

…

Then took a step before moving to the bathroom, might as well do his morning ablutions as the sun was just starting peak over the horizon. Was it any wonder his stomach was clenching, well, besides not eating dinner, this was worrying him. He stared at the vine on his arm once more as he stepped out of the shower and walked to the mirror, a fluffy towel of pink— A Sirius washing machine accident— around his waist and another in his hand ready to dry his soaking wet hair when he stopped in shock.

His mouth fell open and his throat screamed as he tripped over himself to back quickly away from the reflection. Faintly, he could hear running on the stairs, but he could care less. What the hell was that? Was that his reflection? It could be…But why would he suddenly look like that? What’s wrong with me now? He asked unconsciously, inwardly groaning.

I didn’t cast any spells unconsciously, did I? I don’t recall being capable of that though. All of these insane questions were running through Harry’s confused brain as the rushing footsteps finally slid to a screeching halt at the entrance to his private bathroom.

Sirius was the first make any sound. He gasped.

Remus simply gripped the doorframe.

‘Merlin Harry, I’d, I’d completely forgotten…’ Sirius breathed deeply. ‘It wasn’t like he looked any different or acted any different or really had any different talents…’

Remus and Harry turned as one, Harry gripping his towel. ‘Forgot, what.’ Harry’s voice was low, abrupt, straight to the point. His eyes wide as he stared at his Godfather with apprehension.

Remus coupled in with the same, ‘Forgot what, Sirius?’ his voice a mere whisper as if the occasion called for it.

‘Don’t you remember Moony? James got his inheritance when he turned 15. James and Lily weren’t sure if Harry would even receive it when he was conceived. Something about it skipping multiple generations or something but it looks as if he has, just well, later than expected and later than most would receive it.’ Sirius spoke, a little gobsmacked.

Remus mouth moved soundlessly for a moment, ‘In…heri…tance…What inheri—OH!’ His eyes widened, and clarity sprouted. ‘Elf?!’ Sirius looked at him pointedly and nodded then both of their heads turned to Harry and together they stared before either of them attempted to help him off the cold wet tiles of his bathroom floor.

Grabbing his Godson’s hand and lifting him to his feet, Padfoot chuckled as he ran his fingers through Harry’s wet strands. ‘Well, looks as though you have yet more things to explain to Ron and Hermione than just your orientation now…’

‘Sirius! This isn’t funny!’ Harry screeched, whining ‘I’m a freaking…ELF?!’ ‘An, Elf, what kind of Elf?!’ The word seemed to have caught up to him and he screamed it consequently making Remus wince from the doorframe. Frowning at this in confusion and staring at him, Remus explained.

‘Werewolf Harry, sensitive hearing?’ He tapped the edge of his ear. To be honest Harry’s own ears were ringing a little bit themselves.

‘Sorry Remus…’ He apologised sheepishly, rubbing at the natural tools and turning to stare at his reflection once more. His head tilted sideways, ‘I suppose, I’ll get used to it…’ He nodded resolutely as he pulled wet strands away from sharpened ears. ‘Have too…And I suppose, a new look for my last year couldn’t hurt. If there’s time might as well go and buy some more clothes in Diagon Alley and, probably get another tattoo…Though, I think I’ll get a magical one this time, one that moves. That’d be brilliant, though, apparently this inheritance of Dad’s comes with a little tattoo of it’s own.’ He rubbed across the slightly reddened flesh of his left arm as he mumbled.

He’d almost completely forgotten his Godparents were in the doorway, so he winced with Remus when Sirius shout echoed around the bathroom interior. ‘Another what?!’

‘Tattoo…’ He whispered, wincing again.

‘You got…A tattoo…’ Sirius spoke very slowly, watching his Godson like a Hawk.

Harry nodded, ‘Well, I’m of age and it isn’t like you don’t have any Sirius.’ He was also confused as to why neither of them had seen it considering he was in nothing but a towel and his tattoo was spread across his ribcage. He turned a little so it was on full view for both men.

‘Oh. Right, how did we not see that?’ He questioned of no one and everyone. No one responded. ‘Okay then…’ He kept speaking slowly, though his head did tilt ever so much as he started to really SEE the tattoo on his Godson. ‘Wait, hang on Harry.’ He turned to his lover, pointing at Harry. ‘Moony, you see this right?’

‘Of course, I do Sirius.’

‘No, no, that’s not what I meant. Do you SEE it?’ He grabbed Harry about the middle and brought him closer, ignoring the indignant squeak.

Remus head tilted too, ‘Oh…Cub, is that tattoo of yours about D—’

‘No!’ He threw his hands up without thinking and the towel dropped. His godparent’s eyebrows rose and their lips quirked as Harry flushed crimson and frantically grabbed for the towel. He clung to it as they hummed about the tattoo when he continued to deny it vehemently, but otherwise didn’t press the subject.

||

‘Well, since today happens to be September 1st and the train does leave at exactly 11 o’clock and it does happen to be 10:30, perhaps we should head out? It would give us at max half an hour to grab you some new clothes Harry.’ He pointed. ‘We shouldn’t have all went back to sleep and then had an extended breakfast.’ He waved at the dishes cleaning themselves by the sink. ‘You’ve got all your supplies last trip?’ Harry nodded confirmation, sipping pumpkin juice and nibbling the last of his bacon. ‘Alright, well, we’ll be taking you to the train then, get ready.’ He shooed gently, dragging Sirius from the kitchen with a buttered piece of toast in his mouth, so they could get ready themselves.

Looking at the mirror one last time before they left, Harry could hardly even recognise himself; his hair was a couple shades darker, a complete pitch black with the trademark Potter hereditarily messy hair but with a slight lengthening that he could now tie it in a very small ponytail behind his nape. His ears had lengthened with a pointing and appeared to be able to hear just about everything within a good distance…Like his godfather’s kissing and moaning downstairs as they waited for him.

He raised his eyebrows, the reflection copied with incredulity. His vibrant emerald iris had become even more so that one could say they were almost glowing and his height—well that was something to really smile about, he had gained a few inches there. His skin was smoother to the touch as if he bathed in milk every night like the romans and where his features had been angled were softer and appeared more, hmm, younger and his body had become less pointedly Quidditch male and more, hmm, he hated to admit it, but, feminine-like.

The raven shook his head, clearing it, he would have to go in search of some books on Elves in the Hogwarts library and hope there was more to find then House Elves. He supposed Hermione would want to help him research once he told her, well, rather, like hell he’d be able to stop her anyway.

He turned from the bathroom and finished packing his luggage, adjusting himself within his new trousers and shirt, trudging the trunk down half the stairs before remembering that he had been able to magic for a year already legally. Turning into an Elf earlier that morning and seeing himself completely different in the mirror must have really addled his braincells.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters: The Hogwarts Express after a brief trip into Diagon and a very descriptive explanation to his friends; if he could think of one.**

Arriving through the barrier, Harry saw the platform was bustling with new and old students ready to board the Express back to Hogwarts. He was glad that after the final battle the old school had been restored to its former glory—ready for old and new students to re-inhabit it. He’d missed his home, even living with his Godfather’s.

He stood there, with them, one on each side of him and despite feeling a small twitch where he’d had a new smaller tattoo made, he smiled upon seeing his friends further down the platform looking around. ‘I’ll be right back.’ He muttered, rushing off to greet them excitedly, he couldn’t wait to see their reactions.

He slid to a halt in front of Ron and Hermione and almost choked on his laughter upon seeing their bewildered faces trying to place the male before them. ‘Hi guys, nice summer? Mine was interesting.’ He snickered, his eyes alight. They picked up their mouths from the dirty platform and staring only a bit longer, Ron spoke first.

‘BLOODY HELL, Harry! Is that really you?’ Harry nodded, amused. ‘For a moment there I didn’t recognise you, what’d you do?’ He frantically waved a wrist, almost hitting Hermione who pulled herself out of a stupor in order to avoid it, whacking Ron’s arm in retaliation. ‘Ronald! He MEANS to say Harry, why the sudden…difference, in your appearance? What on earth have you been up too?’ She smiled, Ron was nodding, rubbing at his arm distractedly.

Snickering, Harry leaned closer and whispered as they leaned in, all secrecy. ‘I actually inherited this interesting gene from my Father just the night before, and well, it’s a bit new to me but from what Padfoot and Moony were saying, it’s an Elvish gene.’ He smiled sheepishly, standing straight and rubbing his neck.

‘Blimey mate, an Elf?’ Ron couldn’t help but snort apparently, looking him up and down. The raven looked so different, he hardly looked like Harry Potter at all unless you were looking intensely and happened to catch a glimpse of the fading scar on his forehead. ‘Humans Elves are pretty rare.’

Harry blinked, turning to Hermione, who frowned and started nodding.

‘They are. There aren’t a lot of mention about them because their very secretive.’

‘Are they? Well, Sirius knew, Remus knew, My Mother obviously knew. Turns out I’m a pretty late bloomer, I should have gotten this four years according to them, if I was going to get it that is. Which, I have, go figure AFTER I could have used a new power.’ He rolled his eyes sullenly and mumbled, ‘Uh, there is something else I need to tell you guys…’

Hermione interrupted, smiling gently. ‘Tell us on the train Harry? We need to board or it will leave us behind and I’d rather not have to apparate or Floo into Hogwarts, if it’s all the same to the both of you?’ she pointedly stared and they sheepishly smiled, cottoning onto her underlining words. She tugged both sleeves of the men until they were being dragged behind her away from the gathering of the Weasley Clan saying their goodbyes to Ginny; Ron and Hermione and already said theirs.

Harry hesitated, flicking eyes to the puffing engine and then steered them over to Remus and Sirius, waiting by the trunk. ‘Ron, Hermione, it’s good to see you again.’

‘Hello Remus.’

‘Heya Kiddos.’ Sirius laughed, eyeing Harry.

‘Hi Padfoot.’

Harry simply shook his head, rubbing down the side of his face. ‘Not now Sirius, we need to get on the train. I’ll see you guys sometime?’ He hugged them both, picking up his luggage.

‘Ah, yes, I do believe so Harry as I will be returning as your Defence Teacher.’ Remus covered his mouth with a hand when Harry gasped, dropping his trunk at the news on his Dragon-Hide booted foot.

‘Ouch.’ He enunciated slowly, glaring accusatory before screeching. ‘You didn’t tell me! Why didn’t you tell me?!’ His eyes narrowed further when the man’s lover couldn’t seem to hold back his snorts of amusement at all.

‘Sirius will be coming too I expect?’ Hermione asked, ever curious.

The amber eyed man looked toward his lover and back, ‘Yes, he’ll be staying in my quarters.’ He kissed Sirius cheek. ‘Won’t you Padfoot?’

‘What? Yes.’ He mumbled, flushing as he kissed the cheek back in public. ‘Now, come on or they’ll leave without us.’ He started briskly walking off with luggage that hadn’t been there before as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus all blinked, nodded and followed along in Sirius wake quickly the train blowing a final whistle for boarding. As they got on they branched away from each other, the older men turning to the end of the train and the trio turning towards the front middle for a compartment all their own.

||

When they were settled and his best friends were across from him holding hands, Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow. Both of them smiled a bit sheepishly at him. Ron spoke up, ‘Uh, mate, Hermione and I…You know, we’re together now…’ He mumbled.

‘Since when?’ Harry drawled the one word out longer than was completely necessary.

‘Well, since a little into last year? It’s only now that we can fully explore it. Now, what else was it you needed to tell us?’ Hermione pointed out, a finger pointing at him and putting an end to that conversation. He blinked, not having taken a seat yet he leaned against the compartment doorway, running a hand through his messy locks.

‘Well uh—’ he paused, eyelids flickering, head tilting, his nostrils flaring. His eyes sparkled like emerald jewels that had been very, very polished as he caught a smell. A very intoxicating smell. What is that? He thought.

Friends forgotten, conversation forgotten, he stood arrow straight with them staring at him wondering why he had suddenly frozen and seemed to be sniffing the air. ‘Harry?’ Hermione questioned worriedly.

Ron mirrored similarly.

Harry shook his head, then started to shake it fiercely when something hit the door where he had been standing. The glass vibrated against his skull as he snapped out of his little trance. What? What had just happened? He furrowed his brow.

‘Damn it.’ A curse and Harry blinked as he turned, seeing the blonde rub at his forehead where he had obviously just smacked it against the glass before down to where the teen dropped to pick up a piece of rolled up parchment he’d clearly been carrying that had flown out of his hand. Why had the blonde smacked the glass of their compartment with his face?

Harry blinked again.

‘Back again, I see. Don’t have anything better to do with your time these days?’

‘Don’t suppose you do, Malfoy.’ Ron growled, climbing halfway to his feet. A hand on his arm the only thing stopping him from drawing completing to his full height and slamming a fist to the side of Malfoy’s noggin.

‘Sit down Ron, please. Don’t start, we’re grown-ups, not children.’ Hermione said this quietly but there was an edge to her voice that was directed at Malfoy as her hand continued to her urge her boyfriend back into his seat. The redhead complied but he didn’t look at all happy about not being allowed to punch Malfoy’s pretty face in.

Harry’s head turned and came inches from Malfoy’s pale pointed face. He swallowed. There it was, that scent. That intoxicating perfume was wafting to him again and it was decidedly stronger; but where was it coming from? Eye alight he actually moved his head an inch to see passed Malfoy, eyebrows drawn in, eyes unfocused.

Malfoy stood firm to his spot, hands clenched by his sides, refusing to back away from the closeness, though when he’d gotten that close he had no idea, nor did he know why he’d suddenly flown down the compartment from the Trolley Lady to smack into the Trio’s compartment door. His eyes travelled Potter’s body of their own accord. Wait… ‘Potter?’ He whispered, his voice gone husky, throat dry as he stared at the handsome youth before him, level with him in fact. He swallowed, allowing the saliva to coat his throat.

The raven looked so different. He’d heard Potter’s voice of course as his feet had dragged him down the corridor—he had actually been thinking about setting out to find the Boy-Who-Destroyed-The-Dark-Lord-For-Good, and the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice to torment little when he’d been enchanted. They really needed to shorten those titles, his whole body heaved the mental breath it took to think them. He hated hyphens, probably as much as the saviour did himself.

Then here was Potter. BAM. Stunning. This couldn’t really, in all likelihood be Potter, right? Right? Potter didn’t go from roguishly handsome with his blasted jewelled eyes to “Everybody wants to fuck him” handsome overnight right? ‘Potter, is that really you?’ He questioned, bewilderment clear in his voice as he asked again.

Harry snorted then nodded twice, ‘Sure is. Like what you see, _Draco_?’ Harry practically purred the other male’s name like it was sinful as he slowly licked luscious pink lips. Behind him, the raven heard Ron choke and in front of him, he could see the way Draco’s eyes grew unperceptively wider and his mouth gaped open a bit.

Harry had only ever used the blonde’s name once or twice and both in mockery. The blonde was probably stuck on how Harry purred it when he said it and he looked fudging amazing now. The blonde’s mouth opened and closed several times before Harry took pity, chuckling as he pushed him backwards.

The blonde stumbled.

‘Um, yeah, guys, you know how I said I needed to talk to you about something else?’ He said, not bothering to turn around, his eyes locked to the pale pointed features before him and the grey eyes that stayed on entranced and bewildered. Though, it was hard considering he was curious what his friends facial reactions would be to his less than ideal way of telling them. He had his hand back on the compartment door as he watched Draco running hands down his rumpled clothing; rumpled self.

‘Yes?’ they synced.

‘I’m gay.’ He heard the body hit the floor in a faint and thump and assumed that had been Ronald Weasley. Hermione was muttering something like “I knew it” which made his eyebrow rise instinctively but somehow that didn’t really surprise him and there was an uninhibited gasp from Draco that caused Harry’s other brow to join the first before walking away, heading for the Slytherin end of the train.

‘See you guys later.’ He hoped Ron would come around quickly.

Halfway down the aisle of the train and some 9 compartments away from his friends, he heard the unmistakable running footsteps and felt the soft hand grip his bicep through his jacket. He paused, foot dropping. ‘Where do you think your going Potter, this is the Slytherin end of the train…You know that.’ He sounded slightly uneasy, out of breath, very unlike the Malfoy Harry knew.

Turning his head slowly and staring into those storm grey eyes of his once school rival, he snorted. Then smirked, ‘Oh, I know.’ He twisted his arm sharply, Draco’s grasp releasing it easily. Then, snorting again the raven kept walking—heading to the Slytherin’s.

Draco was hot on his heels, voice echoing, trying vainly to stop him.

Finding a half free compartment, Harry walked straight inside and sat, crossing a leg. He was actually starting to feel lightheaded hearing Malfoy’s drawling voice, which was strange, so he hoped it actually looked composed. He felt weird. Fuzzy in the head, like he had millions of wruckspurts. He shook it to try and clear it but nothing seemed to be working so he tried to distract himself with checking who he was now sharing a compartment with.

Hmm, let’s see.

That one is Parkinson, Pug Faced BITCH.

He glowered.

That one there would be Zabini, if I’m not mistaken and, wait, who’s that? His emerald eyes stopped on one particular Snake, his brow furrowing as he tried to pick his name from the few Slytherin’s he actually knew. Draco, finally having caught up, slid into the compartment and plunked himself down heavily on the empty seat beside Harry.

‘Draco, darling, why is Potter in our space?’ Parkinson’s grating voice was a whine with a dangerous edge that Harry didn’t miss nor did he miss the minute flinch and slight shrug of a shoulder, or the screwed-up expression gracing the handsome features of the blonde beside him.

‘I’m in here, Parkinson, because I can be.’ He flatly stated, rolling his eyes. ‘It isn’t like there are any set rules that only Snakes are allowed down this end of the train, besides, I don’t see your names written across the doorway, do you?’ he snorted, a tilt to his head and smiled with amusement when she huffed and stuck her nose in the air, turning away. ‘Lovely friends you’ve got here, Malfoy.’ He mumbled. ‘What’s your name?’ He pointed then, to said young man whose name he had forgotten.

‘Nott.’ He raised a brow, looking up from his book. ‘What’s it to you?’

Harry’s own rose, grateful he had perfected the technique over the summer. ‘Nott.’

The sandy haired man nodded before burrowing his head back into his book. Harry stared, ‘Right, then Draco, does “Nott” have a first name like a normal human being?’ Harry inquired, turning his head in the blonde’s direction instead.

The blonde blinked at the emeralds. ‘Of course, he does.’

Harry huffed. ‘Nott. Nott what?’ He asked bluntly, slightly agitated now, an edge to his voice. His elvish side, apparently, wasn’t one for much patience. He was now standing over the man reading his book. Nott seemed to ignore Harry altogether and continued to read until, of course, Harry had had enough of waiting. His eyes glowed fierce and his hair swayed in some unknown breeze that rustled the other occupant’s hair as well. He tore the book straight from the teens hands, uncaring if, when he did so, the teen got paper cuts from the sound of his squeal. ‘Your name, is, what?’ he asked again.

Looking up into the emerald fire that coursed now through those glowing beautiful jewels of his, the teens hands scrunched and bled into his trousers. His jaw tight even as he swallowed and mumbled, ‘Theo.’

The chill faded almost instantly from the compartment as Harry nodded slowly. ‘Theo, that’s, short for Theodore, right?’ He wondered.

The man nodded. ‘Can I have my book back please?’ He extended a hand towards it. Harry stared at the bloody palm but let him take it with a shrug. All eyes in the compartment were wide at what they had just witnessed. Theo was usually pretty bad tempered and Ill-mannered, especially when he simply wanted to be left in peace to read his book—and Potter had virtually turned him into a compliant puppy.

Shifting back over to sit beside Draco, he said heavily. ‘My God Potter, what is up with you?’ the speaker was of course Draco himself.

Harry blinked. ‘Nothing.’

All of the Snake’s developed incredulous expressions, even the one behind the book. ‘Nothing?!’ Pansy screeched, flailing her arms about. Harry, along with every other male present flinched at the sheer volume.

‘Nothing.’ Harry stated once more. He wasn’t about to go around telling these guys he was an Elf now. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was relatively quiet and uneventful, with the expected stares from the Slytherin’s the only uncomfortable thing. Once the train screeched to a halting stop at Hogsmeade Station, Harry stood, stretched and consequently revealing a stretch of pale smooth skin adorned with tattoo, left.

In search of his friends, unable to find them still on the train, Harry exited to search the platform and carriages, as it happened, the third carriage he attempted a peak inside he was lucky enough to find it filled with his friends. All of them.

It was a bit squashy.

He laughed as he dragged himself in and closed the door. ‘Heya guys! Mind if I squeeze in?’ He mashed himself between Hermione and Neville on the left.

‘Harry…You look different?’ Neville’s voice was gentle, his brown eyes intently staring. Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus were on much of that staring, their mouths equally agape as his eyes seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting of the carriage.

‘You know, you’re all going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.’ Harry snickered, an amused smirk on his lips. ‘You know’ he continued. ‘I’m having way too much fun with this. Shocking people.’ They all laughed, then starting catching up about what they had done in their own summers.

Some had been studying to take over Herbology next year from Professor Sprout.

Some had had offers to play with the Hollyhead Harpies after they graduate.

Some had been in talks with the Weasley twins about new explosives.

Some had simply been with family.

Hermione had travelled to find her parents; which she had and been with them, and Ron, at St Mungo's 50% of the summer whilst they recuperated. They turned their shocked faces to laughing faces as he told them about his own summer—about his sexuality, properly, and about his new inheritance.

They talked right up to the castle doors.

**The Welcoming Feast, The Sorting and What, what is this about Resorting Harry Potter?**

Walking into the Great Hall with his friends, Harry pulled away from them as they went to sit at the house tables. ‘Hang on guys, I just need to ask Dumbledore about something.’ He waved them on and rushed over to the Head Table on shining black Dragonhide boots. Bending down once on the dais, to talk to the Headmaster about certain new developments and feelings.

It was unheard of, ‘Harry, my boy, are you quite sure?’ His blue eyes were twinkling as usual. Harry nodded his affirmation and determination at the Headmaster, ignoring the reproachful looks of confusion from Snape that overheard. He was completely sure about this. Ron wasn’t going to like it. Hermione might understand…Maybe…Gryffindor was definitely going to kill him and he was probably going to upset his Head of House, but he just had to do it. He’d been thinking about it already but the more he thought about, the more he caught that intoxicating scent, the ore he was sure he needed too.

It was coming from a Snake; he would let the Hat place him there this time. No asking, no misleading, no begging, he’d accept the decision because he knew that’s where the Hat would place him. He needed to do this, besides he couldn’t help but want to see the reaction from Snape once he was sorted into Slytherin; the man already had raised eyebrows at his proclamation.

‘Very well then, my boy, may go first then if you like.’ He titled his head in graceful acceptance. If the boy who lived Twice, wanted to be resorted for his final and last year then who was he to stop him? Besides, he was quite fond of the youth.

Harry smiled.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood getting the attention of the whole student body and faculty. ‘If I could have your attention for a moment. I would like to announce that Harry Potter shall be resorting with the First Years this evening.’ He paused to accommodate for all of the gasps and exclamations. ‘Now, Harry if you will.’ He waved his hand to the stool. It shot forward, topped a little and righted itself as the Hat flew similarly atop it.

Harry inclined his head of jet raven, stepped forward in the silence that now reigned and picking the hat up, sat and rearranged it atop his hair. Then waited.

…

…

‘ _Ah, Harry Potter, back again I see. Most unusual, and I do believe you were quite adamant about not being placed where I thought you ought to be? Ah, well, well, what is this, you seek your mate. A young Elven Prince awakened, what a surprise. Then again, I suppose your Father sought after his once he came into his inheritance, I see, I hear, such a shame really they’d been sorted elsewhere, but then, never matter. Shall I sort you then?_ ‘

‘Yes, wait! What? What do you mean they were in different houses? They were in the same house. They were in Gryffindor together?’ he made it sound like a question within his head, his brows drawing down as the hat fell further over his eyes.

‘ _Ah, you do not know the whole story…Never matter…You shall, soon, I expect. When you are ready. Now shush. I’m putting on a show.’_

Harry harrumphed.

‘SLYTHERIN!’ It screamed.

There were several gasps, followed by several bodies as they hit the floor in a faint. Even some of the Snakes he was about to share a house with for a year fainted to the floor. For the most part however, the Hall, and the table full of his former Dorm Mates of Six Years was eerily silent. sheepishly, he removed the hat from over his eyes and walked toward his new house table, toward Draco Malfoy, and sat, hands between his thighs.

He felt agitated now. His elvish side more so. He couldn’t really take in the full impact of his request and the subsequent house replacement nor the spectacular reactions from the students and staff; even the ghosts were shocked. His mind was on the Hat’s words, what was all that supposed to mean exactly? His parents hadn’t meant to be together? His father had been looking for a mate that had been sorted elsewhere, then why did he choose Lily Evans, didn’t he love her? Didn’t they love each other? Wasn’t he the product of that love? Why did the Hat say he was a Prince just now? He meant royalty right?

He closed his eyes, starting to ache as he quietly sat beneath the stares at the enemy table. He knew the Snakes were staring at him just as intently, if not more so than the rest of the Great Hall combined and he knew that his new Head of House was staring at him without blinking as if he couldn’t quite believe it and in fact didn’t want to believe it. Not to mention he could feel the hurt radiating from his old Head of House, and that put a pang in his chest. He loved Gryffindor, he did, but he just had to come to this house, just for this last year, there was something pulling him here this time. 

He felt terrible but it wasn’t like he wasn’t sick and tired of always seeing the disrespect for Slytherins that weren’t horrible bastards; some were nice but were immediately labelled because they had been placed in a House with a bad reputation, simply because of Voldemort having originated from it. Hell, no one seemed to realise that Merlin himself had been a Slytherin back in his time. He hadn’t been a bad Mage. To top it all off, he was sick and tired of always being the centre of attention even though he sometimes had to put himself there, it didn’t mean he didn’t’ hate doing it.

He hated being the one people lusted after too, or fawned over simply because he was famous, because he had defeated Voldemort not only once but twice and had finally saved them from turmoil. As if they should really be thanking and drooling, let alone stalking—he had a few of those— a 11-18-year-old.

Sneers were echoing to him now along with the scorning intense stares.

He had to do this.

He was sick of always being judged, no matter what he did, no matter how much it was his own business and no one else’s! Why did they still need petty rivalries anyway?

Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes slowly he finally looked around the room. His eyes were glowing a brightly lit emerald green, his hair was softly moving with that same wind that had taken over the compartment on the train and the entire Hall seemed to have dropped a few degrees in temperature as everyone shivered visibly; the windows frosted from the inside and the flames inside the wall scones and candles flickered.

The elvish blood that now ran through his veins had hyped itself up in frenzy of anger. It grew angrier and angrier with the stares. It shouldn’t matter where he was sorted, or who he was, let alone should it matter that he was who he was and had resorted himself into Slytherin; this did not make him a bad person. He was just like everyone else. Everyone was driven, everyone had that will to achieve something great no matter how they got there. Everyone had that will be seen for who they really were and make friends that were true and stood by you, though Harry would never give up the friends he had.

The scorn continued to circle and the voices that rose from his old house table, including his best friend that had regained consciousness…Hurt. But he understood that they would be hurt by this, but he wasn’t abandoning them. He would explain if they gave him the chance and then hope that Ron would calm down and not fly off the trails when he mentioned he believed his mate was in Slytherin.

It didn’t quite register, until he was growling in his throat at anyone who looked wrong at the blonde next to him on his right, as if somehow it was Malfoy’s fault, that the strong scent was in fact the blonde beside him. His whole body jerked but he didn’t move and even unconsciously pushed himself closer.

Draco, looking up from staring at the wooden surface, having felt these stares directed at himself as well, though he had no idea for what reason, blinked at the side of the raven’s head as he felt the body brush up against him, heard the deep throated growl dredge up from Potter’s throat clearly and the twitch in the body. This was clearly not the same man he had once known, well, enough. This man was different. His brow furrowed in confusion. But how, why? other than his looks, it didn’t make any sense.

It was strange, he just couldn’t place it. What was it?

At the Head Table, Severus Snape was staring at the Potter brat. He closed his eyes in agony, hand clenching around the goblet. He’d felt something was different. Of course, the boy would have to get a late inheritance, didn’t he? He apologised silently to both long gone mates. This is my fault, I’ve passed it on, he’s gotten mine. There’s no way he hasn’t, not with the temperature and the winds around him, and that subtle glow as he unconsciously performs Frost Elf magic.

Everyone in the Hall had widened eyes at the show of light that began to intensify around the saviour. Somewhere, a goblet of juice shattered and a first year squealed as they were sprayed; it had been their cup. Others were equally drenched in the sticky juice.

Gasping and sucking in breath, Severus stood hurriedly, knocking over his chair in his haste to get the young Elf. ‘Potter!’ He shouted. ‘Harry Potter!!’ He shouted louder, casting an extra strong sonorous that had everyone covering their ears but the winds stopped, the glowing faded to a trickle, the frost receded from the windows, ceiling, and tables and the fingers that had been crushing Draco’s hand gratefully subsided.

Harry slumped over, breathing deeply as the Hall, devoid of all noise before and shivering, broke out in mutters about what the BLOODY HELL had just happened. Most were in awe of the sheer magnitude of Snape’s sonorous and voice that it had actually bought Potter out of some kind of transient state. Harry shook his head, eyes feeling heavy. He looked up when his Potions Master was behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, standing over him. ‘Sir?’ He whispered hoarsely.

Severus scowled, closed his eyes and huffed. ‘Drink.’ He inclined his head towards the goblet of pumpkin juice in from of Harry. ‘I want a word with you in my office Mister Potter.’ Harry went to rise ignoring the order to drink but a hand on his shoulder kept him from completely doing it. The softly spoken words that came next further stopped him, ‘After you have taken a drink and eaten.’ His ebony head turned to Malfoy. ‘Are you alright, Mister Malfoy?’ His tone was serious as he redirected his words.

Draco nodded, a frown on his features. He rubbed at his wrist with his other hand unconsciously. ‘Yeah, I’m alright, thanks Professor.’ Harry swivelled his head in Draco’s direction, his gaze sliding to the red finger markings around Draco’s pale wrist that were already starting to turn purple.

Harry didn’t bother to try and stop the instinct, unsure if he was able, he did it anyway and reached for the arm. His eyes tinted with a Silver-blue as his fingers wrapped around the bruised flesh gently. Slowly it glowed and even quicker, it began to heal.

The magic tingle that coursed through Potter’s fingers into Draco’s bruised wrist made the young male jump on the bench.

Harry wasn’t sure if he hadn’t made some mild reaction himself. Behind them Severus was still watching silently, eyes glowing onyx with a disparaging quirk to his lips. ‘Perhaps, Mister Malfoy, you should accompany us after dinner.’

Draco was watching the beautiful eyes of Harry as they turned slowly back to their green. ‘So beautiful’ he whispered, the sound however not escaping his throat to make the words but simply moving his lips instead. It was probably for the better he didn’t say words like that out loud to Harry Potter. In the background he heard the request. Before him, the emerald blinked and the spell of their intense staring was broken; they shook their heads simultaneously. Draco looked down at his wrist to the marks that were no longer there, Potter had healed him. He hadn’t been aware that the saviour could perform any healing magic, but then, this was new Potter, this Potter was different…Somehow.

**Snape’s office.**

‘Sit. The both of you.’ Severus ordered.

Harry had a slightly uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he was in this office. He always felt like he was about to be given detention, but then that usually was the case, he wasn’t sure if it was now; he hadn’t exactly done anything wrong, at least, he didn’t believe he had.

Severus, seeing Harry’s body go rigid and an uneasy expression grace his fine features, he out-right laughed. ‘Relax Potter. I just need to regale you with a bit of information on your current…Species, as it were.’ Severus lifted his fingers to his chin and steepled them there.

Harry didn’t move, he felt even more frozen. Did Snape just laugh?

Draco was beginning to get extremely confused. ‘What? Species? Why am I here?’

Severus took a deep breath and looked at his favourite student, as he seemed the most in need of explaining at this point. Potter seemed to have gotten caught in wide-eyed incredulousness after he’d laughed. ‘Draco, Potter or Harry here, is an Elf.’ He waved absently. ‘It explains the events this evening at Dinner.’

Harry’s brow drew downward, shaking his head he said slowly, softly, ‘No, that’s wrong. I’m not just an Elf, sir, I’m a Prince.’ He wasn’t sure if it was entirely correctly so he added, ‘It’s been mentioned a few times in the last couple hours.’

Severus inclined his head with a brow high, unaware that Potter had known this. ‘Very good, Harry, yes, you are. You are elvish Royalty. The high Prince as a matter of fact.’

‘Wait, what, yes?!’ He shouted incredulously, lifting his own high on his forehead. Draco was beginning to switch his gaze from Snape to Harry like they were having a one on one Quidditch Match and he’d been asked to referee, not that one on one Quidditch was all that doable. He was looking more and more confused and even more frustrated because of it every minute, Harry took notice momentarily.

‘Hold up, hold up, let me get this right, Potter…’ He pointed with an odd expression. ‘Is an Elf’ he shook his own head. ‘Sorry, a High Prince, and, how, exactly?’

‘I got my inheritance over the summer, Draco, this morning in all actual fact. Apparently I was rather late in getting in and it would have done me a world of good had I gotten in when I should have and I could have used it to help defeat Voldemort. Now, it’s just sort…There, it’s great, don’t get me wrong, and it’d be amazing to learn all about it but it would have been helpful earlier…’ Harry said all this distractedly, thinking about to what the Hat had told him when he’d been re-sorted. ‘That Hat said something to me when I was getting re-sorted, but when I asked him to explain it to me, he wouldn’t elaborate.’

‘You have conversations with the Sorting Hat?’ Draco asked, face showing his incredulity.

‘Don’t you?’ Harry said, his voice laughing.

Draco was shaking his head, eyebrows drawn in and absolute astonishment.

Severus chuckled, ‘That hardly matters Draco. As, a matter of fact, it can wait. It’s the first day of the new school year, it’s also getting late. The both of you should head to the dormitory. Draco can show you the way, Potter.’

Harry blinked.

Draco blinked.

‘But what?’

‘It can wait. For now, I will say I would like you, Potter, to come to my office, here.’ He pointed. ‘Three times a week, starting tomorrow after dinner.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you need to learn to control yourself, you cannot simply let your impatience and angry escape the way you did this evening. You could very well end up hurting somebody because you unfamiliar with the way your magic is now behaving.’

‘And, how would you know anything about Elvish Magic? How do you know I’m a High Prince?’ He questioned, eyes narrowed and sparking, hands on his hips and a very gay pose on a male and a very Hermione mimicked posture when she was lecturing.

The older man blinked, seeming to think and then he stood, rounded the desk and leaning against it he stared at them a moment before closing his eyes. The door clicked shut with a lock and ward enveloped the wood as both teens stood, staring at their teacher and at each other, wondering what the man was supposedly doing.

…And then it happened.

Slowly, the man’s black hair became less greasy-looking and become more voluminous and bounced around his shoulders. His skin became less taught with stress and sadness and more defined and radiant in a pale milky shadow.

The man stood arrow straight and bow taught as he finally opened his eyes and shook his hair out of his features. The boys gasped. His eyes were still black but there was silver tint to them as he laid them upon the teens in his office; and his ears were the same as Harry’s, long and pointed and peaking out from his hair.

‘Because I AM an Elf, Mister Potter.’

‘O-h.’ It was all Harry could say, blinking owlishly.

Malfoy wasn’t much better.

‘Now, since I have proven myself capable of teaching you. I expect you tomorrow after dinner, is that understood?’ Harry nodded silently. ‘Off to bed with the both of you.’ He shooed and as they were robotically moving toward the unlocking door, a veil fell back over the potions teacher, concealing what he truly was.

||

‘Holy fuck.’

Harry jerked, his arm inside his nightshirt. He turned and stared at the blonde who had frozen as he was getting into his own bed.

The blonde turned, half on, half off. ‘Did that really happen?’

Harry nodded.

‘And you’re?’ He inclined his head, asking silently.

Harry nodded again.

‘Bloody Hell, but what the bloody hell did Snape want me in his office with you?’

Harry shrugged, finishing putting his arm through his shirt. ‘I don’t know. I suppose I’ll find out sooner or later, I am going to go to his office—he’s right. I don’t want to go out of control and end up hurting someone.’ He mumbled, climbing into his new four-poster.

It was a lot more comfortable then the Gryffindor mattresses; he frowned at this as he settled down into the sheets and his pillow.

‘Right…’

Malfoy seemed to have forgotten who he was actually speaking too in his confusion and bewilderment. This didn’t bother Harry, considering he thought he knew that Malfoy was the one he was supposed come too.

‘Night Malfoy.’

‘Huh? Right, night Potter.’ He mumbled, drawing his silken emerald curtains.

Harry did the same with a swish of his wrist and turned on his side. He blinked, realising he’d not removed his glasses and did so now with a grumble, pushing his hand out of his curtains and blindly finding the side table. Once accomplished, he settled back down and attempted to sleep; it would be a feat, considering the amount of knowledge he’d gained that evening.

_It was illuminated by the full moon, encased by the canopied trees once again. Harry blinked as he looked around, it appeared he was the only one there._

_The trees rustled with the winds and the temperature of the small clearing dropped a few degrees as he spun in a circle; surely he was not the only one here this time?_

_He shivered slightly as he took notice that the flowers on the ground were frosted and the meadowed ground was sprinkled with it as well. The very tops of the smaller trees were covered in it. Was he doing it?_

_‘You really should learn to control your magic.’_

_He jumped. Turning around he came face to face with the beautiful entity from his last dream. The long blonde-haired male with the dark smouldering eyes, the pale smooth skin and the almost completely see-through robe._

_‘You marked me.’ He said accusatory._

_‘You did not come to me.’_

_‘Huh?’_

_The blonde sighed. ‘It is I, that came to you, Prince. You, should have come to Me. It was a reprimand of your linage. It was not I, that marked you with the vine.’ He pointed._

_‘Well…That’s stupid.’ He grumbled, grasping at it._

_A defined brow rose as he stepped closer, encroaching on Harry’s personal space. His breath was sweet and his scent delicious as he breathed into Harry’s mouth. ‘Well, it’s your fault for not coming to your own mate.’_

_Harry was going to retort, say something, anything but his mouth was captured by soft lips and his breath stolen by the intensity of the kiss itself. ‘Oh.’ He finally breathed when they came up for air. This time, it was different._

_‘You know who I am.’_

_Harry nodded. ‘I think so.’_

_‘Then do something about it.’_

_‘What.’ He blinked. ‘Do what? The real you would have an aneurism.’_

_The blonde snickered, drawing Harry closer until they were flush up against each other and the raven didn’t know what to do. He knew, almost immediately that they were once again naked, this time above water. He could feel the others hard shaft against his and knew that the cold probably alerted the other to the small piercing that was now on the end of it. The blonde didn’t pull away, in fact, he pushed them to the soft earth._

Harry awoke breathing heavy and more than sticky with sweat. He heaved the breaths and without realising heard the moaning breath from the bed opposite. Oh. He stared down blindly, shifting beneath his rumpled sheets. Some dream.

**Lessons.**

Harry had been attending his three nights a week with Snape to learn how to control his new magic, and thus avoiding having to confront his mate who would more than likely punch him in the face or worse, his old housemates who still looked they wished to murder him and his best friends who, well, he wasn’t sure what they wanted.

He wasn’t sure whether Hermione understood, whether she’d gone and researched his species and thus come to the right conclusions about his sudden switch of allegiances or…Anything as she didn’t appear to stare at him angrily. Ron, on the other hand, was even more of mystery because though he was staring at Harry with what Harry would have believed was anger, he didn’t appear to be acting angry.

Neither of them had come to him, and he was to afraid to go to them.

He slumped against the stone wall inside the padded room of Snape’s home.

‘Try again.’ The man said.

‘I can’t.’ he grumbled.

‘You can, Potter.’

‘It won’t listen to me!’ He shouted, eyes coming up from the floor and glistening. He was getting more and more frustrated with his time with Snape, doing these lessons between his usual ones for the last three weeks. It was like his magic had been replaced with someone else’s. It was 10x harder to control it, to get it to listen to him. For the first few lessons, his magic had been out of control when he casted anything fundamental. Other times, it would downright refuse to be projected. And this frost thing, according to Snape, it meant he was a Frost Elf. Whatever the fudge those were.

The man sighed. He did this a lot.

‘If you do not keep trying—

‘I know, I know!’ He said angrily, grabbing at his hair and pulling.

Snape sighed again and grabbed at Harry’s bicep, dragging him, unprotesting to a vacant leather seat before a black oak coffee table that housed a hot drink and some sweets. ‘Take a moment. I wish to speak with you anyway.’

Harry looked up from his hand reaching for a candy.

‘Have you had any dreams?’

Harry blinked. ‘Of course.’

Snape’s eyebrows drew inwards in a disparaging sort of way. ‘I do not mean ordinary dreams Potter. I mean, have you been having any unusual dreams? Dreams that seem more realistic than they would do? Perhaps about an individual?’

Harry blinked again. ‘You know I have a mate.’

The ebony head inclined. ‘As, apparently, do you. Are you aware of who it is?’

Harry nodded.

Snape’s eyebrow rose.

‘Is that why you asked him to come to your office with me, the first night we were here? when you wanted to talk but derailed the conversation and simply told us it could wait?’

The head inclined again.

‘How did you know?’ he asked.

‘You healed the injury you incurred during the feast.’

Harry’s eyebrows drew in, in confusion. ‘What does—

‘This would not be possible normally, the way you did it, were he not.’

‘Oh.’

‘I expect you have not mentioned this to him?’

‘Uh, no.’ He mumbled, sipping at the hot beverage. It was good hot chocolate.

‘And I expect you have not spoken to your friends and explained anything to them?’

‘They know, if that’s what you mean, about my inheritance.’

‘That is good to know. But no, I was referring to Mister Malfoy and your subsequent sorting to be placed in the same house as your mate.’

‘You got that did you?’

‘Of course, Mister Potter.’

‘No, I haven’t.’

‘Perhaps you should. Your friends are quite loyal to you Potter. I doubt this would considerably dent that loyalty.’ Harry’s face screwed up. ‘Friends are always valuable, when you have them, don’t let them go simply because you are to afraid they will not like what you tell them. YOUR friends, will come around Mister Potter.’

‘I don’t know…’

‘I do, now, finishing eating, drink that and off to bed with you.’

He sighed, ‘Yes sir.’

||

Turned out, the man was right. His friends did understand, they hadn’t been happy with the switch granted but Hermione had researched and calmed down her boyfriend once she had, to mention it all. They were still a little unhappy that he had not mentioned any of this to them before however. He had to apologise profusely and though he dreaded to mention it to them, he did.

Ron blew up.

‘You WHAT?!’ ‘HE’S WHAT?!’

Harry flinched back into the chalkboard of the unused classroom.

‘Ron!’ Hermione shouted.

‘He can’t be serious?!’ Ron grouched. ‘You can’t be serious? That prick is your mate?’

Shrugging uncomfortably and nodding, he stared at his best friends.

‘You’re sure?’ He grumbled.

‘Pretty sure.’ He was actually, more than sure that Draco Sodding Malfoy was his intended mate as he had been attending there little dream dates for the last month, waking up heaving in breaths and bemoaning another set of sheets and night pants whilst hearing the blonde doing the same in the bed next to him. With each new dream date, the surely intensified and their make-out sessions did too.

‘Well, I suppose you can’t help that.’ He continued grumbling. ‘Sorry mate.’

Harry wasn’t sure if Ron was apologising for blowing up or apologising that his mate was Draco Sodding Malfoy, the pompous twit. He shrugged, it didn’t matter. He still wasn’t sure how he was going approach the subject with the blonde. Since that first night at Hogwarts, they hadn’t really spoken beyond a goodnights in the dormitory. There were a few good mornings when they hadn’t been to one of their dream dates, when they had, neither of them spoke to each other.

‘Uh, are Gryffindor still angry with me?’

‘The majority have calmed down.’ Hermione said.

‘…?’

‘Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, you know.’ Ron shrugged.

‘Right.’ Harry mumbled, scuffing a shoe. ‘It wasn’t like I wanted too.’

‘We know mate, now anyway.’

‘Everyone will come around Harry.’ Hermione reassured.

‘Right.’ He grumbled.

**Back to Snape’s Office.**

Harry blinked. ‘What’s he doing here?’

‘Could ask you the same question, Potter.’ The blonde snarked back from his seat before the ebony haired man’s desk.

‘I asked the both of you here tonight, take a seat, Harry.’

Harry stumbled a moment as he closed the door. He heard it lock.

‘I thought it time I told you the truth.’

‘The truth, sir?’

‘Yes.’

‘About?’ Harry emphasised.

‘You.’ Snape pointed.

‘Me?’ Harry pointed to himself.

Sigh. ‘Yes. If you would like to hear it.’

‘What am I here for?’ Draco pointed to himself.

‘You will see.’

Harry’s mouth opened, and at a long look from Snape shut it again. Damn it.

‘Now, do not interrupt.’ Severus took on a far away look as he began the story. ‘Let me begin back when your Mother and I were best friends, and yes, we were, before we ever set foot at Hogwarts. I showed her that she was magic, showed her a blade of grass turning into a flower, and a butterfly and told her that she shouldn’t the let way her jealous sister reacted to her—as she was just jealous we had magic. That we were special. Your aunt was always like that. Wretched cow.’ He scowled.

Harry choked.

‘When we got our letters, that was when things began to change.’

‘Why are we getting your life story, sir?’ Malfoy asked.

‘Shut up Mister Malfoy. Now, being sorted into different houses was the beginning. My liking Dark Arts certainly didn’t help any. Nor, did your Father James Potter and Sirius Black. She met them immediately at the feast, though she didn’t take to them until we were in our later teens. James Potter was a bully and so were his little gang of friends…They took to me, unfortunately. Lily stood up for me constantly against James Potter and his friends. I don’t know how or when he charmed her exactly, but he obviously did, and they had you. My friendship with your Mother deteriorated little by little until finally the last straw had been a bad choice of word when she stood up for me in front my house mates. She believed I was going down the wrong path which forced me to try and make friends with my own house mates whilst I tried to stay friends with Lily Evans. I regret a lot of things.’ He took a breath.

‘I made a lot of bad choices because of those regrets. I’m not sure why I decided to do it exactly, but I tried asking for forgiveness one last time, but they had already started dating by our Sixth Year. Jealous and angry, I made the worst decision I could and went to Voldemort. He was very convincing back then, to a stupid and hurt sixteen-year-old.’

He sighed. ‘I’d done a lot of bad things by the time we graduated. They had moved in together and the papers had announced their engagement, but nothing was ironclad, nothing was set-in-stone so perhaps that was why I went to their house. They hadn’t gone into hiding yet. I wanted Lily’s forgiveness, I’d seen I was wrong. I had known I was wrong, I’d apologised over and over. I wanted her to see why it had slipped, why I would never mean something like that.’ He started to ramble, shaking his head and looking aggrieved.

‘You see.’ He went on. ‘There had always been something there between your Mother and I, at one time I could have very well been her lover, had I not loved Dark Arts as much as I do or said things I shouldn’t have, or become a Death Eater.’ ‘I’d always loved her myself, from the moment I saw her that first time at the park near our homes in Spinner’s End, under that large Willow Tree where we’d become fast friends.’

‘She was so kind, so pure, so beautiful. She always tried to see the good in everyone. Perhaps that was one of her faults? In Hogwarts, James had always butted in, so I could never work up the courage to ask, and I personally didn’t think how she could see me that way herself. She certainly never did when I ruined things with a word. A horrible word. I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we had, so I bottled my deeper love for her, though I supposed it didn’t amount to much in school. I still ruined our friendship.’

‘I could never be sure when they forgave after my extensive explanations, and veritaserum I subjected myself to for them, but when I turned up one day, to continue my apologies, James called for a truce and they asked to me come back. Lily had a lot of catching to do with me, I suppose.’

‘But you were still a Death Eater.’

The black eyes looked up at Harry’s words.

‘That is true, but it is not easy to defect from Voldemort, Potter. Now, hush. I said do not interrupt. I realise it is a long-winded explanation but in order for it to make some sense, I would have to tell you this way. I went a lot after that and something…Strange started to form between the three of us.’ ‘I still don’t quite understand it myself.’

‘You know, I presume from your Godfather that James got his inheritance at 15?’ Harry nodded with a quirked smile. ‘Not many were privy to James’s inheritance, like-wise they were not my own. I went through my own inheritance when I turned 16. The same, as it happens but I am no ordinary Elf. You know this, I have been over it with you in our lessons. I am a Frost Elf. I kept this bit of information from the Dark Lord for fear what he would do were he to find out. I kept it all those years…’ he shook his head of the memory resurfacing. He did not want to relive it.

‘I am not sure you are going to like the next part of my story.’ A deep-rooted sigh dredged up from the man’s throat before he continued. ‘Over the years I’ve had to pretend. It was dangerous for anyone to be in the know, including that of Albus.’ He looked up and saw the confusion. ‘Please, Harry, do not interrupt now.’ Harry shut his mouth from it’s edging open status, and blinked, waving the man on.

‘After a while, when we’d established a relationship between the three of us, and yes, I do mean an intimate relationship. No one was privy to this. No one. We wished for a child to be born of the three of us, now, normally this would not be possible in our wildest dreams but there are magics, powerful magics that can only be done on a full moon night. A BLUE full moon night. As it happened, one of these nights occurred and Lily fell pregnant, with you.’ He pointed at Harry.

Harry’s eyes were wide.

‘You, are the baby we wished for. This, is why I do not wish for you to interrupt.’ His black eyes were once more staring at Harry as he snapped his mouth shut but kept his body forward and his hands clenched round the desk.

‘I did terrible things Harry. Lots of them and there isn’t a day I don’t regret them. I could not let anyone know you were not just Lily and James Potter’s son. As well being unable to care for you, or your Godfather unable to care for you, it was unsafe.’ ‘You were born as Elf Harry. You had the darkest pitch-black hair, like now, and a full head of mess even then. Your eyes were of course your Mother’s beautiful green as they still are. Your eyes do however flicker to a silver note with a crystal blue when you do elvish magic—this, is myself and James’ genes coming through.’ He smiled slightly. ‘I’m afraid the eyesight is all James.’

Harry couldn’t help but choke his strangled laugh. This was a lot to take in. this was the truth of it? This was, ‘My elvish magic, it’s yours.’ He pointed.

Severus nodded.

‘And the royalty?’ He questioned.

‘Also mine.’ He took a breath. ‘I, am free, now to claim you as my son but that is only if you wish it. I have papers, everything I need has been stashed away in my quarters, ready for whenever they are needed or wanted, from the moment you were born.’

‘You…Just have to say the word…’ He breathed, eyes closed. This was a lot for any young man, let alone for Harry Potter, to find out he had not one but two fathers and one of them was still alive and had for the last 6 years treated him extremely poorly, despite trying to keep him safe in the shadows, it was a necessary action to keep up appearances with the Dark Lord. It really didn’t excuse horrible behaviour though…

Harry was shaken. He was processing, slowly. ‘My…my other…MY OTHER FATHER?!’ It was a screech and of course everyone flinched. He had of course heard the rest of the speech and it was there for when he wanted it. He would only have to concentrate to remember it. Right now, this was the most important.

Snape. Severus fudging Snape was his Father. ONE of his Father’s. The one still alive and the one that had treated him like shit his entire school career. The one that had actually led to his parent’s murders and the one that had called Lily a Mudblood during Hogwarts. This man had been a Death Eater. This man continued to be a spy for Dumbledore despite everything else, despite EVERYTHING. FUDGE. FUCK.

Ancient Blue Moon Magic? What the fudging was that?!

He was offering to finally claim as his son now? And had in fact wanted to all along but couldn’t because of the shitty circumstances that surrounded them all?

Would Harry be an idiot to refuse?

He’d always wanted a father, always wanted his Mother too but if there was a Father here, because he had had TWO, and was willing to have him despite everything…But was Harry?

It was just so much to take in…

He couldn’t help noticing out the corner of his eye that Malfoy had fainted at some point into his armchair—perhaps that had happened after that squeak Harry had heard? The teens mouth was slack in shock.

Snape. Severus Snape was his other Father.

The sight of Draco was immensely adorable and yet hilarious. He laughed and if it sounded slightly hysterical, well… He didn’t both to hide it or curb it.

Severus eyes popped open at the hysterical edged laughter—maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to tell him? He rubbed his temples, what was he going to do now?

‘Okay, okay, uh, what do I call you if I take up your offer?’ Harry asked nervously, calming down from his slightly hysterical breakdown. His hands were running through his hair in a long unable to break habit; messing it further.

‘Well, Father, I suppose, or Dad if you would prefer. But I am not holding out for any of it so Severus will be just fine, Harry.’ He said quietly.

‘Alright…’ Harry took a deep breath. If he was going to do this. He was going to do this right, he was going to go all out and not half-ass. Surprisingly, he did not believe the man was lying through his teeth at all; what reason did the man have to do so? He sounded Father out in his head several times, but it didn’t sound like it would feel right on his tongue, despite it probably sounding loads better in reference to Snape. ‘…Dad…I think I’ll take you up on that offer.’ He smiled awkwardly. He was still working through all this in his head and apparently, he was starting to have some really weird urge to kiss Malfoy awake.

His eyes widened marginally—this was alright, in his dreams.

The sudden slight hitch in his breath that Snape tried to mask, Harry heard clearly. This man was very different in private. Snape’s smile was small but it was there nonetheless. ‘Thank you, Harry. I shall go to the Ministry tomorrow morning, as I’ll have a free period from teaching then, if you have no objections?’

Harry shook his head. ‘Uh…Dad…?’

‘Yes, Harry?’

‘Um…Just to clarify, is he?’ He rubbed at the back of his neck and threw his eyes to the slouched blonde beside him.

‘Your intended?’

Harry nodded.

‘Yes. You need to tell him as much.’

Harry nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Draco’s unconscious features. ‘But how do I tell him that?’ He pointed to the sprawled teen.

Severus head moved to eye Draco. ‘I’m afraid that is something you need to figure out yourself, Har…Son.’ He tried. It sounded a bit awkward but Harry’s lips quirked at the rush of warmth he felt. The man was going to try his best too. Even though, technically, Harry didn’t even need a guardian anymore, as he was now 18, having a Father would be nice.

The teen was beginning to stir. Not curbing the sudden instinct, Harry slowly stood from his chair, kneeled before the one Draco was now starting to sit up in, rubbing at his grey eyes, ‘Wh…What the…’ and with a deep shaking breath, with one last look at his Father, Harry lunged forward and clasped his lips to the blondes. Since the blonde was still trying to make sense of what was going on and why he had seemingly fallen unconscious in his chair, he didn’t register what Harry had done until the lips were moving against his own and the tip of a tongue was probing for entrance.

Gasping and therefore letting the tongue in, he clutched at the sides of the chair as it roamed and rubbed along the roof of his mouth and along his own wet tongue. He blinked, there was a protrusion on the others tongue that he couldn’t help but explore. His eyes widened again as he realised that Potter had his tongue pierced. Of their own accord Harry’s hands slid to Draco’s waist, gripping at the hips tightly in suddenly sweaty palms. His breaths were coming in pants now and mingling with those of Draco’s breathy little moans; it was a lot better than in their dreams.

They pulled apart for a split second to regain the air that they had lost and then dove straight back in for more with Draco’s hands finding their way into Harry’s messy strands. They tangled in them, knotting as they deepened the kiss tenfold.

Behind them, they heard the light chuckle through the heavy hazy fog in their brains that rendered them pretty incoherent, in everything but the heated snog session they were engrossed in, by this, they didn’t hear when Severus left the room to head to his private quarters.

Someone moaned, though neither of them cared who it was. Hands were moving lower on each other’s bodies awkwardly in the position they were in and Harry somehow had Draco’s hands on his ass after somehow wedging himself between the blondes spreading thighs—he pressed himself into the growing bulge there.

With no idea when it had happened, Harry was on the blonde lap, directly on the blondes covered hardening shaft—it was like a steel rod. Their kisses grew more heated, more delicious and filled with the glorious friction of Harry’s ass grinding over Draco’s crotch.

The sweet delirious smell of Draco and his unique delicious taste made Harry’s head spin and his mind foggy with passion. To Draco, that’s exactly what Harry was doing to him, his mind went blank and his head begin to swim with pleasure.

They were rutting against each other in earnest, their moans mingling into their heated kisses. The friction between their bodies wonderful but it…it wasn’t enough. ‘Haa—Harry!’

‘Haa—Draco!’ They moaned each others names, equally pleading with the other for more.

‘Need…Need a bed…this…Not Enough…’ Draco panted between Harry’s kisses, his hands clutching at Harry and his cock grinding upwards sharply with his deep and shallow breaths. Harry nodded against the blondes shoulder, his tongue licking a trail from chin to collarbone where the unbuttoned top of Draco’s shirt slid easily sideways. Draco moaned, pushing his cock again into Harry.

Harry moaned in turn—he concentrated, really hard, and without even realising that you simply couldn’t do that in Hogwarts, he apparated. Right into his Father’s quarters—the closest place, hoping that he didn’t splinch himself in the process; there was a searing ache by his hip but one look down told him that it was just Draco’s nails dug into the skin revealed by his shirt riding up.

Severus jumped half a mile off his chair when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere on his green leather couch in his living room, right before the roaring fireplace. Only half a second was needed, in the shock, to realise, ‘through that door Harry…’ He pointed, ‘You’ll find your bedroom…’ he spoke calmly, if distractedly in the general direction of the new doorway.

Harry nodded quickly against Draco’s neck, peeling himself off with some difficulty. He stood, grabbing a hold of Draco’s hands and pulled him in the direction his Father indicated. He looked at the room once, noting that his trunk was down here—it was probably where he was going to stay now…He shrugged this off for now and pushed the door closed with a booted foot. Draco was in front of him now, with one of Harry’s hands on his hip. He licked his lips then started to strip, slowness forgotten in face of passion—he tore his shirt that all the buttons went flying in all directions, then dragging his pants down with his blue underwear, he kicked his shoes off, then rather than wait for what Draco seemed to have in mind as he stared up at him, he quickly ravaged the blonde of his clothes with the gasp being lost in his mouth as he claimed it once more.

Though, he left the blonde in his unbuttoned shirt with a smirk as he leaned up against him, pushing him backwards toward the bed. When they reached it, the blonde fell, knees hitting the edge and bounced once before chuckling huskily up at Harry.

They stared at each other a moment, drinking the sight of their newest lover gorgeously naked then Harry pounced, unable to contain himself any longer, he devoured Draco’s mouth as their hands slid all over each other and delved between their bodies, grabbing gloriously hard and silken weeping flesh. They ended up in a battle for dominance with their tongues as Draco flipped them over, baring his erection into Harry’s roughly. This elicited a delirious moan that was stolen by soft lips. Loving the reaction, the blonde pushed harder against Harry’s leaking length, rubbing their slickening cocks together.

The sounds of them both moaning grew louder, mostly likely echoing through to where Severus sat reading in the living room, but neither of them cared to erect a silencing charm as they were both far too gone in their delicious pleasure.

‘Lube…Lube Harry…Haa…Where, Love, Lube?’ Draco whispered breathlessly, licking a sensitive pebbled pink nipple.

‘Nn Nnn…’ Harry didn’t know where it was or much of anything else right now. Ask him something as simple as “What’s your name?” and he probably wouldn’t be able to tell you.

Draco chuckled around the nub now in his mouth, nibbling gently. He slid down Harry’s body, lightly coated now in sweat and kissed every salty sweet inch, stopping briefly to admire the tattoo that had caught his eye on the train and the secondary one not far from it. The seeker was truly magnificent and devious. He licked it and kissed it and nibbled on it gently before going all the way down till his chin nudged the heavy length between Harry’s legs—entirely erect, it pulsed at the attention.

Lifting his face up that little bit, Draco barely took notice of the small shiny emerald ring on the tip of Harry’s cock—having seen it moments before. He pushed his tongue flat against the wet head, swirling it around, running it down and back up the entire silken shaft. He took Harry’s whole cock down to the base—it was big but he managed most of it, only gagging twice. it was so good, and the sounds Harry was making above him and the way he was grasping his fingers almost painfully in Draco’s hair were better.

Draco moaned around the velvety shaft as it jerked in his mouth, plunging upwards, wanting more—his throat convulsed and humming it consequently sent delicious feelings straight up to Harry. The teens moans grew louder and the fingers in the blonde hair grew tighter, showing that he was close, but Draco wasn’t going to budge, he was staying where he was, that was until Harry tugged on the strands the hardest he could, pulling out some of the glowing white strands.

‘Shit’ He grunted, rubbing at the spot between the fingers.

‘Fuck…Fu…Fuck me Draco.’ Harry whimpered, moaned, pleaded. Those fingers were still in his hair, stuck, pulling, tugging, urging. Draco wrapped his fingers around the wet member, continuing the pleasure as he nodded silently, pulling himself up and kissing Harry’s parted panting lips. His other hand, that was between Harry’s on his head, summoned his wand from the floor.

He pressed the cold smooth wood just inside Harry’s quivering puckered entrance. The teens legs spread wide and lifted, and he cast Lubricous. Moving the wood a little further in for a moment, pushing it in and out, hearing the moans from above, he then withdrew sharply, shoving the wet wand into the other teens hand, hoping he would understand that Draco wanted him to cast Lubricous at his fingers.

It took a moment, but with fingers all slicked up Draco slid them gently down Harry’s crack, pulling the other teens body down and pushing his legs wider, he slipped them into the quavering hole. He pressed in two together, hearing the groaning then started scissoring and shoving them roughly in and out—Potter didn’t seem to mind the roughness. They were both impatient for more, impatient to be filled, to be doing the filling. It was weird to think, they had been doing this already.

He added another finger, pressing briefly up against Harry’s bundle of nerves and as he heard the extra loud moan from them both, he sharply withdrew, cast Lubricous on his aching swollen cock with a sticky wand re-found and shoved in. Harry’s moan was almost like a scream that was swallowed up by Draco’s mouth as rammed passed the muscles. It was a good thing Harry had done this before. The blonde waited a second for Harry to get used to the rough intrusion before slamming the rest of the way in and starting up a fast, hard and almost brutal rhythm.

The longer they remained connected, the louder their pleasure sounds became. Harry’s screams grew in intensity, the space between them virtually non-existent as Draco pounded him hard, aiming his cock right at the sensitive bundle of nerves in the Elf’s gorgeous arse. He was merciless that Harry was gripping anything he could hold on too and thrashing his head around on the pillow, drawing his legs up and around Draco’s hips and fastening himself there to hold on, drawing Draco closer and closer and deeper.

Harry came screaming Draco’s name for all to hear, his channel clenching painfully around Draco’s sensitive cock, triggering his own intense orgasm. He pushed harder and faster into Harry that the teen beneath whimpered, continuing to rock back and forth even as his dick became soft.

||

They laid like this, wrapped around each other with Draco softening inside him, for several minutes until Harry grunted and pushed him to the side. ‘You’re heavy.’ He wheezed, drawing in much needed air deeply.

Draco snorted, ‘Sorry.’

He didn’t sound the least bit sorry to Harry, even sounded slightly insulted that he’d been called heavy, but he did move. Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. ‘How long have you had feelings for me?’ he questioned.

The blonde closed his eyes at the words, ‘What do you mean?’

‘Come on Draco.’ Harry shifted onto his side, elbow propping his head up.

The blonde sighed, ‘Probably since 6th Year, I suppose, if we’re going to be honest. When you kept following me around.’ He jerked a finger and prodded Harry’s chest then shrugged, his shoulder nudging Harry.

‘You knew I was doing that?’ Harry asked bewildered, sitting up further, staring down.

Draco eyed him, his blonde hair spread out on the dark sheets. ‘Yes. It was obvious Harry, you weren’t being very subtle about it.’

‘Oh…So, since then, huh? Really?’ He asked, his cheeks tinging pink.

‘Mmhm. You?’ He questioned. ‘I can see your big tattoo. Am I correct in presuming they are us?’ Harry nodded slowly, flushing. ‘What, you have a Black Fox Animagus or something? How did you hide that?’ He laughed.

‘I do, and it wasn’t that hard to keep it on the downlow. I’ve been an Animagus since our Fifth Year, admittedly I probably should have used it for the spying.’ He pointed awkwardly. ‘On you.’ He shrugged. ‘I didn’t think that the tattoo was all that obvious, as tattoos of declarations go, I thought it was rather subtle.’ He trailed off at the look directed at him from the grey eyes, ‘…What?’

‘It does say Dragon and Fox, right?’ he swirled a finger over the pretty tattoo.

‘It does…’ Harry nodded. ‘BUT not EVERYONE will be able to figure that out. It wasn’t a spur of the moment decision either, I’ve known I’ve wanted this tattoo for a while, since I’ve liked you for a while.’ He sat up completely and spread his hand over it. ‘When I got this inheritance, and I had that weird first dream, and I smelled you on the train though I didn’t realise it was you until I was sitting beside you at the feast, and it kept being confirmed, it’s become even more right. I need you Dray, because you’re my mate, and well, I think I’m in love with you.’ He laughed nervously, his cheeks bright pink.

Draco’s lip quirked, ‘Dray?’ He questioned. He didn’t usually allow nicknames but he supposed, if the prat was going to be honest with him, he’d allow it. For Harry and his Mother, for she called him Dragon in private. ‘Harry, love’ He went with it even Harry’s eyes wandered and his lips quirked in an embarrassed smile. ‘You did not exactly answer my throwback question. How long, is a while?’ He was anxious for an actual answer, especially after a declaration such as that one.

‘Well, since 6th year too. I was obsessed with you, though I wouldn’t admit it.’ He yawned, Draco smiled and grabbing the raven by the hips pulled him back down to rest against him.

‘Hmm, well, alright, but tell me something, Love, have you been coming to my dreams and having sex with me in a meadow for the last month or so?’

‘Uh…’

‘Mm. Thought so. Rest, even I can’t deny finding out Snape’s your second Father isn’t a lot to deal with, let alone finding getting to have real sex with the person you love. I’ll reserve my judgement, I can’t give you that so easily Potter, but I’m not going anywhere.’ He kissed the top of Harry’s head, feeling the body relax and heard almost immediate deep breaths that signalled Harry had fallen to sleep.

He stifled his own yawn, extracting himself only when he was sure the raven was truly fast asleep. He slipped his boxer-briefs back on, when he found them, then his trousers and slipped out the door, closing it soundly behind him; he needed to speak to Severus.

‘Harry asleep Draco?’ Severus asked quietly, setting his book aside. He’d barely read it as it was. He’d been reading the same line from the moment that bedroom door had shut.

‘Mm. I need to talk to you…’ He mumbled, coming to seat himself on the sofa. He was tired but this couldn’t really wait.

‘Indeed? Go on, what about?’ Severus eyed the tired blonde.

‘Harry. I’m his mate, right?’

‘You need further confirmation?’

He shrugged, ‘I knew I was, before he kissed me in your office, at least, I had the inkling. We do sleep right beside each other in the dormitory, our beds are next to each other. It isn’t that easy to block out a person moaning, when you forget to set up wards. The awkward looks in the mornings, the weird atmosphere that doesn’t usually surround either of us…When we were on the train, something happened to me when I was buying from the Trolley Lady—my feet took me to Potter of their own accord, as if someone had spelled me, I smacked right into the compartment door with my face.’ He scowled, and glowered when he heard a low snicker. ‘It’s not funny. There were hints, strange things, and they started to fit together after the feast when you brought us back to your office.

I also did some research—I found Granger doing the same thing.’ His brows protracted. ‘Besides, it’s a little hard to also ignore the tattoos, especially the one my dream-self gave to Potter as a reprimand.’ ‘But sir, there’s something I don’t quite understand, when we were dream dating—

‘Dream dating?’ Severus’ lips quirked.

‘Well, I’m not sure I could call it anything else.’ He shrugged a shoulder. ‘We came to each other’s dreams, we talked, we snogged, we had sex, we ate a picnic in the meadow we always met in, would you call it anything else when you’d been doing that for a month?’

Severus head inclined in acceptance.

‘It only happened once, the first time, when I reprimanded him for not coming to me. I heard his thoughts. He had thoughts I was a Siren, and I would be hard pressed to disbelieve him, with the way I look in our dreams. Why is it that I look different my dreams and Potter, well, he’s not exactly different per sae, but enough to not quite let on that he was Harry Potter I was meeting, until we kissed in your office and that intensity was there, that familiarity was there?’

‘Ah, I see.’ He had a small smile on his lips. ‘You are wondering how he or you could figure it out, since neither of you look the same in your dreams? I had similar dreams with my mates, Draco. You never appear as you are in reality, its half the mystery, half the “fun”, but there are always similarities to your true-self and your scent, it will always linger so that your mate, the one that seeks you, will realise who you are.’

‘But why though, why different?’

Severus frowned and took a breath, he could see the difference in the question. ‘You appeared the way YOU wanted Harry to see you.’ His voice was quiet.

‘As I wanted him to see me…I chose the way he saw me…’

‘Yes.’

‘Alright then…’ He blinked, nodding to himself. ‘So, I really am Potter’s mate?’ Severus inclined his head in the affirmative. Draco breathed, nodding again. ‘Alright. That’s alright, I’ve nothing against that, though I can’t say the same for my parents. My father, I don’t particularly care about, but my Mother…I do.’

‘I do not think she will take it as hard as you might think.’ Severus smile was small.

‘And…You are really Potter’s other Father, I mean, you WERE with his Mum and Dad?’ Draco enquired silky. ‘It is a bit weird and hard to wrap your head around. I’m surprised Potter did it so easily, with the way your relationship has been the last six years.’

‘Respect was reached, besides, he is smart enough to realise there would be no reason for me to lie and say something so outrageous to him. I am, and I was, and I believe it is still a lot for Harry to wrap his head around, in fact I’m unsure if it has properly sunk in yet, personally I’ve already had three tumblers of scotch, drank a sobering potion, and had another two and I’ve known about being his father from the moment his mother said she was pregnant.’ He held up an empty cup. ‘I do however, if it is still acceptable to Potter in the morning, plan to make it official with the Ministry and the Public. If he does not, however want the public to know then I will simply make it right in the Ministry Archives.’

Draco nodded soundlessly.

‘Sleep now, you’re tired as well. That’s plain.’ Draco smiled sleepily and stood, then before the man could think, he was leaning down to Severus in the opposite armchair, where his legs were crossed and a hand over his closed book, to hug him. He chuckled as he was told again, by a now scowling Professor to go to Harry and rest. Sliding back into the soft sheets after closing the bedroom door, he pulled Harry back into his side and feeling that his lover had returned, the green eyed raven snuggled up against the warmth under his cheek.

Draco snuggled down too, his chin lying atop Harry’s messy raven hair and drifted comfortably asleep with his arms wrapped tight around his new Lover.

||

Severus lifted himself from his chair, strolled over to the new bedroom and peeked an eye through the crack as he eased it open. He blinked, perhaps it would be over-stepping if the boy was asleep? He slipped inside however, and gentle as he could and as quietly, he placed a kiss atop Harry’s forehead. ‘Goodnight my son.’ He whispered, it was easier to say when the teen was asleep. Quietly he turned and walked back out, but before he could slip back outside he heard a light whisper through a snuffing breath, ‘Goodnight Dad’ that came from Harry.

He smiled, unable to suppress it. He was going to be the best Father he could be, from now on. The greatest. There was no way he was going to be like his own Father. They had this chance, and neither of them were going to mess it up.

**The Prophet.**

**_Did you hear? Harry James Potter, a Snape!!!_ **

As it happens the news didn’t drop the “news” for some days following Severus trip to the Ministry. This fortunately gave both mates and newly reinstated Father, to bond in private. That wasn’t to say of course that the new couple were allowed to ditch classes.

It was in the Great Hall, on the first week after Severus trip, that the Owls were released with the Daily Prophet, and the Evening Prophet.

**POTTER BOY, A POTTER-SNAPE?!**

**_An anonymous tip from a Ministry Employee down in the Archives reveals today that Mister Severus. T. Snape— Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ex-Death Eater and Head of Slytherin House, brought official 18 year old papers claiming himself as a Father to our very own Saviour—Harry James Potter._ **

**_Now, this might be alarming to some of you but if this employee is to be taken seriously and says the documents are all legal and authentic, and will be finalised sometime during the week, that our Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, has in fact, got TWO Father’s._ **

**_Now, we’re unsure how this is possible but according to some secret sources that which to remain so, it is in fact possible on a rare blue full moon when the magic is at it strongest, and well, it doesn’t hurt if you’re a magical creature either._ **

**_Now as it also happens, we’re aware that Harry James Potter has come into an inheritance, long awaited it would seem, as a High Frost Elf. This coming from both Father’s and his lovely green eyes from his exceptionally talented and brave Muggleborn Witch Mother, Lily Potter nee Evans._ **

**_To this effect, our Saviour will be taking on his full name of Harry James Potter-Snape, High Frost Elf. Prince to the Elvish population, now, unfortunately Ladies, and those Gents out there that would love this catch, our Saviour is officially off the market as he has found what reports say are his one true mate._ **

**_This, his old school Rival, Draco Lucius Malfoy, 18._ **

**_If anyone believes they any more information to share, please don’t hesitate to contact us at the Daily Prophet._ **

**_Daily Reporter, Heather Lit._ **

****

Severus sighed, looking down at the Slytherin table where his son and his favourite student were looking at the paper themselves, hands clasped tightly together in the middle of the opened news, for all those nosey students and staff to see.

Beside him, the Headmaster sat reading his own, darting looks at the boys then at Severus in his turn—the blue eyes were bright with that maddening twinkle behind his glasses. Not even the glare of the sun outside streaming in through the windows and the ceiling reflecting off of the lenses covered it.

If Severus looked around the Hall, he’d notice that most every student’s eye was on himself and Harry alone—chatting among themselves and about to drive him up the wall, it was getting so loud. Standing from his chair, Severus walked over to his houses’ table, stood behind Harry and waited to be acknowledged, this said something to the populous.

Looking up when he noticed that the Hall was staring more than before, he blinked at his Father then around the Hall. He turned warily back to Snape. ‘What?’ He asked, moving in when Snape started to lean forward mysteriously. Draco followed suit, his hand still clasped in Harry’s with a frown of his own. Severus quiet voice said to them both, ‘I do not believe they are actually convinced that you are my son Harry, though I think they might be more than convinced you are together.’

‘Oh, hmm, and?’ Harry said louder, holding back laughter.

Severus scowled at him, ‘Well, forgive me if I’m wrong, but you allowed me to take those papers to the ministry, from which they were stolen in the first place 18 years ago.’ His voice was still quiet but no less discernible to everyone for it. ‘But…I suppose, if you do not wish for them to know now, despite it already being in the papers, that I am your old man.’ He made a noise in his throat at his own words and went to go on. Draco snorted. Harry let out his own before covering it with his lips. Several people closest to them, gasped. Severus raised an eyebrow at them, and then directed it back to Harry. ‘Well?’

Harry did chuckle this time, nodding as he stood, grabbed Severus arms and then hugged him. The whole Hall went completely silent and heard very clearly Harry’s, ‘Is this better, Dad? You only need to ask for a hug.’ He snickered then.

There was a minute pause before Severus wrapped an arm around Harry in turn and tapped him on the back of the head. ‘Easy.’ He lout out his own laughing breath as they released and everyone’s mouths fell agape.

‘Well, your welcome anyway.’ He smiled widely. ‘I wasn’t sure what you’d do if I hugged you out of nowhere but that was pleasantly nice for a first hug from a Father I’ve had since I was born.’ He breathed. ‘Now, Dray come here and we’ll show these nosey busybodies what’s what.’ He tugged.

‘Dray?’ Severus snickered.

Harry playfully shoved his Father. ‘Shush, he hasn’t’ said no, have you?’ he smirked, turning to face Draco and Draco simply laughed, a real true laugh that no one but his closest friends and his Mother, Severus and now Harry ever heard or saw. He shook his blonde strands, clearing them from his eyes and doing his own tugging, he pulled Harry by the waist and not letting up until Harry was flush against him, did he smash they lips together in a bruising kiss that would have Harry’s lips feeling swollen afterwards.

‘Wow.’ Harry breathed, pants uncomfortably tight.

‘Keep the Dray in the bedroom, love.’ Draco whispered in his mouth. ‘I will of course, allow it around my Mother and Severus, but that is it.’ He turned and scowled a moment at all of Hogwarts and his Potions Master who was trying, and quite frankly failing miserably to hold in his snickers behind his hand. ‘Harry?’ Draco gritted when he got no reply.

‘Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m so sorry love. Hush.’ Harry consoled, rubbing Draco’s neck with his own as it fell to his shoulder, then leaning up as he pressed his hardness forward, to kiss the pliant pouting lips of his boyfriend. Draco flushed crimson. Snape had stopped snickering and was simply watching them now, slightly aghast.

‘Stop that.’

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, though it was husky as he pressed lips once more to Draco’s with his tongue swiping out from the teens parted lips for all to see. ‘Damn, and here I thought we’d be able to get away with public displays of affection.’ He pouted, hands on Draco’s hips, keeping him close, keeping his reaction to Draco hidden. Draco’s hands, which had found there way into Harry’s hair, now dropped to Harry’s hips again.

‘Draco.’ Harry whined, head falling back as he felt the answering hardness.

Harry’s father simply rolled his eyes with Draco. ‘Stop that too, just because it is out in the open now, after 18 years does not mean that I will allow you leeway where I have not allowed my other students. Out here, in Hogwarts, you are my student just as any other, in my quarters and on weekends, you may be my son.’

‘What about in public?’ Harry counted back, eyes twinkling.

‘Of course, you whelp.’ He shook his head. Some students were beginning to snicker at the byplay before them. Some, some were frozen with shock. Others, others had realised Harry and Draco’s predicament and knew why they weren’t moving apart.

Their Professor was Human? There Professor wasn’t a heartless monster or a vampire and actually had a child that was their very own Harry Potter, their very own Saviour?

‘Dad.’ Harry said, face now inches from Severus own, though he dragged Draco with him. Severus took a look and took a step back.

‘Yes Harry?’ Severus asked.

Harry came more forward, bringing Draco with him, and whispered, ‘What’s the password again?’ It’d been changed quite recently since some students stupid prank. They’d received a lot detention for it for it had left Harry having to remember what it was.

Severus blinked, then flickered his eyes with a sigh before muttering.

‘Thank you!’

‘Ah! Wait just a minute!’ Severus shouted as both teens went to retreat. ‘Sit down and eat some breakfast first.’ He pointed, frowning. Harry’s lip turned into a gigantic pout and his head fell back with a whine from his throat. When Harry next moved his eyes to his Father they were glowing but Severus merely pointed down. ‘Sit down.’

Sighing and huffing, quick as lightning they seated themselves, Harry Draco dragging and piled their golden platters with food, filled their goblets with pumpkin juice and shovelled it all in, one handed. Snickering at the awkwardness of this to each other, helping each other eating, not wanting to let the other go, they hastened with Severus head shaking at them in mock distain and despair but his lips were quirked in Harry knew was holding back laughter at them.

As quick as they had sat, as quick as they had eaten, they were out of the Great Hall and down in the dungeons, in Harry’s bedroom with HARRY balls deep inside Draco.


End file.
